Rescue Man tells The Babylon Rogues and allies the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member
Rescue Man tells The Babylon Rogues and allies the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzvalios Cast * David the Screamo-Evil Genius/Himself/Zack * Rescue Man-Alan * Jet the Hawk-Young guy * Storm the Albatross-Dallas * Wave the Albatross-Kimberly * Cathy-Caille, Kimberly * Evil Cathy-Kimberly * Dylan McCarthy-Eric * TJ McCarthy-Evil Genius/Himself/Zack * Diesel McCarthy-Diesel * Kate McCarthy-Kate * Tamara-Kendra Transcript Rescue Man: So David, any word on RocketPowerGal24? David the Screamo: She is texting MumaX992 for some updates now, and she asking me that she is shocked and outrage. Rescue Man: That's good to here, but I heading to the McCarthy's house to deal with Cathy McCarthy. and I have to ask The Babylon Rogues the truth in reaction about Luna Minami joining the UTTP. David the Screamo: Yeah, I'll be going to YankieDude5000's house to also ask him the truth in reaction about Luna Minami joining the UTTP. I think his friends where friends having lunch. Rescue Man: OK, I hope you wish them to good luck though. Tamara: Good luck you guys, I'll keep touch with the girls and Kosta's parents. David the Screamo: Thanks darling. Rescue Man: Well, I have to go to the McCarthy's house now, so you go to YankieDude5000's house instead. David the Screamo: OK, I'm on it. (So Rescue Man and David the Screamo left the rooms) Text: Later at the McCarthy's house Dylan McCarthy: Evil Cathy, you have some visitors. Jet: Evil Cathy, how dare you watch Barney and Friends. That's it. Storm: That's it. Wave: That's it. Jet: Prepare for some bleeding. Rescue Man: THE BABYLON ROGUES, STOP. (Rescue Man appears) Rescue Man: We have to talk. Jet: Not work Rescue Man, we are teaching Evil Cathy a lesson for watching Barney. But what are you doing here anyways before the fight her. Rescue Man: Well, I have to tell you something for some bad news and you're not going to like it!? Jet: What is it? Rescue Man: Luna Minami became a UTTP member along with the Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs! I'm sorry the three of you, our video pages have been vandalism against good users. Jet: WHAT, NO! Storm: When did it all start it. Rescue Man: It's believe that Luna Minami was lying to us and rest of the people because she is now a UTTP member, just because she vandalizing Elephant012's pages along with Sophie the Otter's pages, Igor the Mii's pages and Sarah West's pages. And even worst, one of the video pages have been making her own versions of everyone else's pages without the good users and friends, and even know you have been added due to multiverse reasons. Also she was harassing, trolling and bullied Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and treating them very terribly and shamefully like garbage. I'm sorry you three, there is nothing we can do until further notice. But your not friends with Luna Minami anymore. Jet: WHAT, NO! NO (x20). Storm: NO (x20). Wave: NO (x20). Jet: Luna (x2), why did you betrayed us, that's why right. Why did you lie to me, and Storm, And Wave. I thought she is our friend. Rescue Man: I'm sorry guys, we have to fixed everything up. You guys go back home to the Azuraverse right away and ask Elephant012 about this. But in the meantime, I am going to deal with Cathy McCarthy and her voiced changed which is being an issue. And also, once Kosta and the Metal Punks returns from the dead. Kosta will make grounded videos out of Cathy McCarthy where it belongs. Jet: You're right, and I sorry for everything we framed something. Wave: Cathy, we sorry. I afraid we might have to let us go for now. Cathy: (Caille's voice) No (x10). Come on, guys, it's for the Save-Ums. Storm: I'm sorry, we are cancelling the plans all because of Luna Minami was a UTTP member. Jet: So now, we are going to start now for the good users, Rescue Man: I'll leave her evil cone behind because, she not welcome here. Jet: Very well, then. Good luck for guys. (The Babylon Rogues leaves) Dylan: Jet, Storm, Wave, come back, don't leave us. TJ: It's too late now, Dylan. Maybe next time. Rescue Man: And now too you Cathy, why did you have a evil clone and why is your voiced as Caille. Cathy: (Caille's voice) Um, it's because the world was changed now because Luna told me that I what to be a good girl and my evil clone whats to be a bad girl, despite for the upcoming merger on GoAnimate and the reason why my voiced is Caillie because I'm a teenager look-a-like. Rescue Man: Right, that's right, young lady, but I'm very disappointed in you, you should be grounded again, without your evil clone. (to Evil Cathy) Now to you, Evil Cathy, I am going to zap you into dust with my fingers. Evil Cathy: No (x10). Please don't kill me into dust. Rescue Man: Too bad. (Rescue Man zaps Evil Cathy into dust) Cathy: (Caille's voice) Oh my god, you zap my evil clone. You bastard. Rescue Man: That's right, now I will give you voice surgery as your usual voice, Kimberly. Cathy: (Kimberly's voice) Oh no, my voice is back as Kimberly, now I actually sounds my evil clone. Rescue Man: Good, now I will call your parents to ground you to fix everything up. Cathy: (Kimberly's voice) Oh no, not my parents. Text: After minutes of calling. Diesel McCarthy: We are home, and Cathy, first of all, how dare you forced us to go on our vacation. And second of all, why did you have a evil clone with you into trouble and changed your voiced into Caille, that is so Unnecessary to do so. That doesn't, you are grounded (x6) for the first time since GoAnimate was changed forever. Rescue Man: And also, Cathy, you have to hate the Save-Ums now. Cathy: (Kimberly's voice) No (x12). Please, The Save-Ums was my favorite show instead of Dora the Explorer or Barney and Friends, Rescue Man: Too bad, you have to hate them and that's final. Kate McCarthy: I agree with Rescue Man. Go upstairs to your room now. Cathy: (Kimberly's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Diesel McCarthy: And as for you, Dylan and TJ, you should know that your sister Cathy is bad girl again, not a good girl! All of you are in evil clone and we got brainwashed by Luna Minami, understand. Dylan and TJ: Yes dad. Kate McCarthy: Just to make sure not to make any mistakes again. Pronto. Dyland and TJ: Yes mom. Diesel McCarthy: Good, now go and do something. Rescue Man: Look's that where done here for now. (The End) Category:2018 videos Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Series based on The Metal Punks' specials